Many pot-type devices for producing hydrogen-dissolved water have been proposed. They dissolve hydrogen at high concentration in tap water or mineral water. In addition to tap water or mineral water, other drinking liquids such as tea and coffee, or facial cleansing lotion or other similar liquid have been proposed for hydrogen dissolving liquid.
Patent Literature 1 describes a facial care appliance, which is comprised of a hydrogen generating means disposed inside a reaction chamber, a communication tube that communicates the upper part of the inside of the reaction chamber with the lower part of the inside of a container, and a straw. The opening of the straw is positioned in the lower part inside the container to allow to spray hydrogen water contained in the container.
Patent Literature 2 describes a portable type hydrogen water producing apparatus invented by the inventor of the present invention. The invented portable type hydrogen water producing apparatus is comprised of
a lid,
a main body having a tank that stores liquid, and
a hydrogen generating section attached to the lower portion of the tank,
wherein
the hydrogen generating section that holds hydrogen generating agent generates hydrogen when water is added to the agent and leads out the generated hydrogen to the tank.